powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Destra Majjo
is the bodyguard of Dogranio Yaboon who is both smart and powerful. Character History Destra Majjo was accompanying his boss Dogranio Yaboon when he seized the Lupin Collection, an assembly of immensely powerful items collected by the legendary thief Arsène Lupin. Arriving in the Gangler mansion with Yaboon, he needs to physically restrained the gang members and physician Goche Ru Medou to wish Dogranio a happy 999th birthday. Standing by his boss, Destra witnessed the destruction of Garatt Nargo. Witnessing Namero Bacho sculpt a statue of Dogranio, Destra disputed Goche's favoring his blatant method only for Dogranio to share her sentiment. To their shock, the statue was later destroyed in Namero's battle with PatKaiser, leaving only the feet. When Goche asked Dogranio to purchase some of the human subjects acquired by Rabroom Jaws for her, Destra scornfully told her to buy her own. Dogranio, however, abided as such trades were part of running a gang. Growing curious about the Lupin Collection, Destra realized that there was some difference between the treasures possessed by the Gangler with that of the humans. Learning from an informant that the GSPO was transporting two pieces to their Japan Branch, Destra sought to investigate them and so summoned his old henchman Bundorute Peggy to intercept them behind Dogranio's back. When confronted by Goche on the matter, Destra divulged his plan and scoffed at the thought he could betray his master. However, the two pieces, Cyclone Dial Fighter and Trigger Machine Biker, fell into the possession of Patren 1gou and Lupin Red respectively, at which point Destra came to Earth to confront Peggy for his failure before engaging the remaining Patrangers 2gou and 3gou with Lupinrangers Blue and Yellow. Though easily a match for all four of them, Destra found that his opportunity was lost as Peggy had abandoned him while Lupin Red made off with both Collection pieces. Before returning to the Back World, Destra summoned a giant Goram to reclaim the pieces. Personality He seems to take his job as Dogranio's bodyguard very seriously, not letting anyone get to close to him, and only doing so when Dogranio tells him it's alright. He also has a mutually antagonistic view of Goche, getting visibly angry with her when she requests things from Dogranio. But from the other side Destra really interested in Lupin Collection. He trying to understand what a difference between Gangler and human pieces. And it seems that he almost figured it out. Power Destra is the most powerful Gangler except for his boss, Dogranio. He is an excellent fighter, able to take on several enemies at once. Arsenal * He carries a large war hammer, which is also a rocket laucher. * He can use a special grenade to create a Goram. Profile * Height: ???cm * Weight: ???kg * Criminal Record: * Lupin Collection: (Left shoulder) 1st piece: Far away/Au loin slingshot (gives it to Togeno) 2nd piece: ???; * Gangler Safe Location: Left and Right Shoulders. * Password Number: (Left shoulder) ???; (Right shoulder) ???; Behind the Scenes Portrayal Destra Majjo is voiced by , who previously voiced as Gummy from KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. His suit actor is Yohei Fujita (藤田洋平 Fujita Yohei).http://www.japanactionenterprise.com/wp/?page_id=48 Etymology "Destra" is Italian for "right", indicating his status as Dogranio Yaboon's right-hand man and personal bodyguard. Notes *Destra Majjo's motif is based on a Dilophosaurus and a hand-grenade. * Destra Majjo is the first Gangler Monster of the Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler to have a pair of Gangler Safes on his body. Appearances * Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger **''Number 1: The Troublemaking Phantom Thief'' **''Number 2: International Police, Chase After Them'' **''Number 3: Take Them Back No Matter What'' References Category:Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Generals Category:Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler